Deux Cousins Improbables
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [OS] Et si deux personnages de deux univers totalement différents mais ayant pas mal de points communs se révélaient être cousins, comment leur retrouvaille se passeraient elles ?


**24 Août 2016**

* * *

 _ **USA; Stilwater; Bar Quelconque**_

* * *

 **Johnny Gat était tranquillement accoudé au comptoir, le cul posait sur un tabouret, son esprit naviguant dans ses pensées.**

 **Il se demandait entre autre entre quels Saints Row l'histoire se situait, mais finalement il se dit que c'était une perte de temps énorme de se compliquer la vie à chercher ça.**

 **Il se contenta donc de picoler, picoler, encore et encore, en attendant l'invité.**

 **Hé oui, il attendait quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, son cousin.**

 **Il bossait au FBI et avait beaucoup traîné au Japon dernièrement, ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Mais quand Johnny a appris son retour, il l'a invité à venir passer sur l'île pour boire un coup ensemble.**

 **Son cousin avait accepté l'offre et ils s'étaient donné rendez vous à 14H00, il était 13H58.**

 **Plus que deux minutes à attendre, enfin ça c'est si il arrivait pile à l'heure, ce qui serait un gros cliché digne d'Hollywood ça.**

 **Quoique, c'est vrai que cet univers à l'art d'être criblé de clichés tournés à la dérision.**

 **Et le Lieutenant des Saints hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire quand il pensa à ça.**

 **Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses délires, il entendit quelqu'un se poser juste à coté de lui.**

 **Son premier réflexe fut son braquer son gros GDHC .50 sur la tronche de la personne à ses cotés, mais celle ci le désarma sans problème en lui foutant un coup au passage dans le coté du ventre.**

 **Pas de doute c'était lui, c'était son cousin, Shuichi Akai.**

 **Ce dernier avait toujours ses cheveux un coup mal dessiné, un coup bien dessiné. Et ceux ci étaient pratiquement cachés par le bonnet noir qu'il portait sur la tête. Il regarda le Saints avec ses yeux verts de rapace et esquissa un sourire amicale en posant le flingue qu'il lui a piqué, sur la table.**

 **Le premier à parlé fut le Meilleur Ami du Boss.**

 **"Ah bah t'as presque pas changé mec, toujours ton vieux bonnet sur la tête !**

 **\- Et toi tes lunettes de soleil !**

 **\- Il y a juste un trucs qui a changé, t'as pas coupé tes cheveux ?**

 **\- Si, je dois l'avouer. Et toi, t'as enfin arrêté de teindre tes cheveux en blanc ?**

 **\- Ouais ouais ouais, c'était quand je pensais que le Boss était mort mais au final il ne l'était pas, et après il me préfère avec ses cheveux là."**

 **Le ton devint un peu plus tendu d'un coup, car vint les sujets sensibles.**

 **"J'ai appris au sujet d'Aisha et des Ronins, désolé pour elle, ça a dû être horrible.**

 **\- Ouais, la voir mourir sous mes yeux, mais après je me dis que ça doit être moins horrible que d'imaginer sa mort... Comme Akemi pour toi.**

 **\- Tu as raison, c'est pire.**

 **\- Au moins je suis vivant, malgré avoir failli mourir plusieurs fois, et il y a même une fois où j'étais recensé mort officiellement.**

 **\- Moi pareil.**

 **\- On a bravé tous les deux cette Pute avec sa Faux !**

 **Ils trinquèrent à cette victoire en rigolant un peu, même si Akai faisait con puisqu'il n'avait pas de verre.**

 **Mais à priori, d'autres personne n'étaient pas d'avis de les voir se réunir tranquillement.**

 **Le tintillement des cloches d'entrée retentit, puis deux ricanements se firent entendre, ce qui fit se retourner les deux cousins.**

 **Ce fut deux silhouettes familières qui se dessinèrent sur le plancher de bois, et elles firent chacune une pose de méchant.**

 **L'un était l'homme à la chevelure argenté, connu sous le surnom de Gin, qui était un vrai danger pour tous ses ennemies, et qui était le rival par excellence pour Shuichi et Shiho (Bourbon, tu sors).**

 **Et l'autre, c'est juste Dex.**

 **"Comment ça l'autre c'est juste Dex !? Hey moi c'est** **Dexter Jackson, le grand méchant des Saints, et celui toujours en vie bitch !**

 **\- Et voila, il se la pète à nouveau.**

 **\- Il doit être saoulant à gérer au quotidien.**

 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Shuichi.**

 **\- Hey mais je vous entends vous savez !**

 **\- Ils ont raison, alors ferme ta gueule et laisse moi faire, sinon je t'en colle une, c'est clair ? Putain même Vodka est moins chiant à gérer, c'est pour dire !"**

 **La Barbie locale ne semblait pas vouloir rigoler et il s'apprêtait à tirer.**

 **Akai et Gat se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils avaient la même idée en tête pour se tirer de ce pétrin.**

 **Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu pour faire de drôles de mouvements.**

 **Gin eut un gros bug à ce moment là, et Dex ne pouvait pas l'aider, ils étaient paumés.**

 **Finalement, la danse de la fusion fut correctement réalisée, et les deux cousins devinrent Chuck Norris.**

 **Ce qui était classe il faut l'avouer, et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le bar le confirmèrent.**

 **L'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde, qui n'est pas Adlet, s'avança vers les deux messieurs avant de lâcher un :**

 **Chuck : Bouh !**

 **Ils en moururent sur le coup, c'était effroyable.**

 **Le Dieu Tout puissant, mais moins que Bruce Lee quand même, retourna sur le comptoir et commanda une "Vieille pute de Grenoble", mais il ne reçut qu'un "Bloody Chantal".**

 **Ce fut le bon moment pour placer la phrase de fin à tout ce merdier.**

 **Chuck : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, par contre l'abus de cannabis, c'est biiiiien !**

 **Ceci était un message du Ministère de l'Environnement et des Liens Sociaux.**

 **Amen.**


End file.
